new_world_systemfandomcom-20200213-history
Connection
A connection can refer to: * An attempt of the establishment of a network to communicate and share features between selected members. The success of this attempt would create the availability for the members of each origin world to make contact, share information, communicate and interact with each other. * A testing stage in protocol validating If the verification is passed, then the connection should go on and the detail rules, which is based on the environment conditions of target worlds, and all rules will be converted to the form of corresponding members to finalize the building of the New World. All participated objects, including people and terrains, would all be treated as [[member|'members']], like fundenmental materials to build a city, the basic component units to form the temporary mirrored space, categorized by the connection protocols. This temporary mirrored space is as called as New World. Connection Type Generally, there are two type of connection: Test Connection The direct connect to the target worlds without New World, this kind of connection is usually used for data collection and observation. Standard Connection The complete network with New World as the target worlds' mirrored environment, this kind of connection is primarily used for solving specific problems or issues called tasks, which is considered a risky threat to the sustainability of the target worlds. In standard connection's cases, tasks are designed to bring about at least one practicable solution (key result) to prevent the target worlds from catastrophic destruction. Depending on the type of the port, the connection type may be altered as well. The connection can be considered as the bridge, and the port as the gateway. Zero Connection Except of the two kinds of connections above, there's actually another special connection type which includes the New World System itself to be treated as a valid "member" on a rare situation. As the situation meets the above conditions, the system give such kind of connection a name of "Zero Connection", or "backstage connection." When a Zero Connection comes active, the gateway toward this independence facility would be opened, and any verified members in the network could go into the facility directly, and they could operate the system if they'd like to. Zero Connection usually would only be used for the maintenance of the system by authorities. However, hackers living outside the system take Zero Connection as a possible way to hack into the system. Connection Failure If the connection violates protocols, or the member is found out to be harmful to it, the connection will be suspended and all members will be forced to transfer to their origin worlds for safety purpose. The failure of the connection can be happened at any time; thus, in order to keep the connection online, monitoring the activities of all members participating in the current network will be extremely important. If a connection failure happened, data lost, or missing member would happen with a certain probability. The member left in the disconnected subspace area could lose its functionality gradually and be destroyed by the subspace itself. The reason to cause lost member being dismantled in the disconnected area is still remain unknown by now. Prolong a Connection If the tasks could not be complete in the given time, set by inner rules members, the system could deploy support members to prolong the connection, making the New World keep its shape for a longer time. The times of executing a prolonging action is basically not limited; however, if any member happens to develop a dependency on New World, the action of prolonging would be banned for good. Disconnection Beside of prolonging, a connection could be force shutdown as well. If any member occurs to be unable to stick to their reason of being chosen, like getting killed or destroyed, the disconnection would be considered as the inoperable members exceed half of them, to avoid further damages to the members, causing negative effects to the target worlds. Category:System